After all this time?
by hippocactus
Summary: Hermione, Harry et Ron retournent à Poudlard pour une dernière année après la Grande Guerre. Cependant, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines : cette année ne risque pas d'être de tout repos pour les trois adolescents. Que va-t-il se passer ? Où est Voldemort ?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione et Harry logeaient dans la maison de Ron depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux perdu leur famille. Molly Weasley prenait toujours un plaisir fou à s'occuper d'eux et avait facilement retrouvé le sourire depuis l'événement de l'année passée. George, bien que son oreille ait été quelque peu écorchée, gardait sa bonne humeur et se ventait même d'avoir une cicatrice plus belle que celle d'Harry ; lui et Fred avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard et travaillaient maintenant dans la boutique de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs Hermione, Harry et Ron y allaient très souvent pour acheter quelques bibelots ensorcelés. Ils allaient recommencer leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et n'ayant reçu que quelques hiboux de Ginny qui était partie un mois plus tôt avec son petit ami Dean, ils se demandaient comment elle allait et avaient donc prévus de la rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils prirent donc, tous les trois de la poudre de cheminette puis arrivèrent par la grosse cheminée placée contre la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, sur le chemin de Traverse, sans cette fois faire de lapsus. Ils en sortirent lentement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du vendeur puis se retrouva au milieu de la place publique.

Le chemin de Traverse était rempli en ce vingt-neuf août de l'année deux mille ; tout le monde venait acheter ses fournitures scolaires pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les jeunes sorciers riaient aux éclats en entrant dans les boutiques de magie, certains présentaient leur nouvel animal de compagnie à leur famille et d'autres lisaient la Gazette du sorcier qui d'ailleurs, affichait toujours en gros titre la disparition de Voldemort. Depuis cet événement, les visages pâles des sorciers avaient retrouvé leur couleur et les maisons qui avaient été détruites, reconstruites comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien n'eut, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Soudain, Hermione, Harry et Ron virent Ginny arriver au loin dans sa robe de sorcier ; elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Après quelques instants d'étreintes affectives, le groupe d'amis se dirigea chez Ollivander tandis que Ginny alla au Chaudron Baveur rejoindre son petit ami.  
\- On se retrouve à la boutique de Fred et George dans une heure, lança Ginny par-dessus son épaule.  
Et ils se séparèrent.

Monsieur Ollivander était très heureux de revoir Hermione et ses amis, tellement heureux qu'il leur offrit leur nouvelle baguette. Hermione avait hérité d'une baguette non différente de sa précédente, si ce n'est qu'elle avait récupéré quelques centimètres. Harry lui, eut une baguette très utile contre les forces du mal, il pensa qu'il aurait moins de mal à arrêter les sortilèges de sorciers malveillants. Ron bénéficia d'une ancienne baguette qui constituait des larmes de centaure, très utile pour les sortilèges de métamorphose.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et fit entrer un personnage assez grand, habillé de noir, avec le teint pâle, le nez en pointe et des cheveux quasi-blanc qui retombaient sur ces yeux gris. Il n'exprimait pas la moindre joie, ni la moindre tristesse seulement il s'arrêta net comme devant un mur lorsqu'il vit le trio prêt à sortir de chez Ollivander.  
Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de les regarder d'un air impassible puis détourna son regard vers le vendeur. Hermione avait remarqué que Drago portait lui aussi une cicatrice allant de sa pommette jusqu'au menton. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû en baver avec tous ces Mangemorts. Le trio fixa Drago comme s'ils s'attendaient à une remarque méprisante, ils s'étonnèrent du silence du jeune homme.  
Drago, qui était au comptoir, leur jeta un œil.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda-t-il sur un ton désagréable.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que M. Ollivander arriva, une baguette de saule à la main et la tendit à Drago.  
Il prit la baguette, tourna le dos au groupe puis sorti de la boutique, ignorant les trois sorciers.  
Ron se positionna devant Harry et Hermione et regarda derrière lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.  
\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui?  
\- Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je doute qu'il ait envie de faire des remarques désagréables, répondit Hermione pleine de sagesse.  
\- Mais c'est Drago quand même. Le même Drago qui nous a pourri la vie pendant 7 ans !  
\- Le même Drago qui n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore et le même Drago qui ne nous a pas dénoncé au manoir des Malefoy, ajouta Harry.  
\- Oui...  
Une fois sortis de la boutique de baguettes, Hermione vérifia l'heure. Il était temps d'aller dans la boutique de Fred et George.

Arrivés dans la boutique des Weasley, ils pouvaient à peine rentrer ; la boutique était pleine de sorciers : des balais volaient entre les rayons, les visages des adolescents se métamorphosaient, des rires sortaient de nul part. Entre deux pensées, les jumeaux firent leur apparition aux deux extrémités du groupe, les faisant sursauter.  
\- Je sais pas toi, Fred mais je crois que ces trois personnes ont besoin d'un p'tit remontant, dit George avec le sourire qui faisait deux pieds de long, littéralement.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi George, dit Fred en tendant à Hermione, à Harry et à Ron un biscuit bleu aux pépites vertes.  
Soudain, leur corps devint disproportionné. Ils ressemblaient aux reflets dans les miroirs qui déformaient leur image. Harry grandit d'un seul coup puis devint aussi fin qu'un lampadaire tandis que Ron rétrécissait et devenait très gros. Hermione, elle, grossit des pieds et des bras mais son abdomen devenait très petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'effet du biscuit ensorcelé prit fin et le groupe d'amis retrouva leur forme d'origine.  
Après quelques rires et blagues entre les jumeaux et les trois adolescents, Ginny vint les rejoindre mais n'eut pu rester longtemps. Ainsi la journée s'acheva et les trois amis revinrent chez Ron, très exténués. Ils pensèrent tous en même temps au fait que dans trois jours, ils allaient revenir à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis la guerre de l'année passée.

C'était la rentrée à Poudlard et Hermione, Ron et Harry devaient prendre leur train à la gare de King's Cross sur le quai 9' 3/4, comme chaque année. Ils emportaient leur chariot avec dessus leurs manuels magiques, leur nouvelle baguette et leur uniforme qui étaient soigneusement emballés dans du papier kraft pour qu'aucun Moldu ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose de suspect.  
\- Tu n'as rien oublié Harry ? Et toi, Ron ? demanda Hermione lorsque les trois amis marchèrent dans la gare vers le quai 9' 3/4.  
\- On a tout, dirent Harry et Ron ensemble avant d'entrer dans le mur pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Tout le monde était là : Lee Jordan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione et ses amis, Drago Malefoy était accompagné de ses deux sous-fifres Blaise et Goyle qui étaient aussi deux Serpentard. Le petit groupe regardèrent les trois Gryffondor d'un air aussi impassible que celui de Drago à la boutique d'Ollivander. Hermione leur jeta un regard puis rentra dans le Poudlard Express suivit d'Harry et de Ron. Le ciel était très clair, aucun nuage n'assombrissait le ciel et le soleil tapait très fort sur le visage des étudiants. Le train qui allait les emmener à l'école de magie avait été entièrement repeint d'un rouge vif avec le sigle de Poudlard à l'avant et à l'arrière du train.  
Les trois amis prirent place dans un compartiment et mirent leur uniforme de sorciers de couleurs rouge et or après avoir entendu le coup de sifflet qui signifiait le départ du train. Pendant le trajet, Hermione continuait de lire _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7_ ) tandis qu'Harry et Ron mangeaient des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Le silence régnait dans le compartiment 14 lorsque soudain une secousse inhabituelle vint rompre cette tranquillité. Le train s'arrêta et le ciel autrefois bleu, devint gris presque noir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ron, très inquiet, la bouche en grimace.  
Il regarda Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui.  
\- Sûrement une panne, dit Harry, ne croyant pas du tout à ce qu'il disait.  
\- Une panne ? dirent Hermione et Ron en même temps.  
\- Le train est ensorcelé, il ne peut pas y avoir de panne, enchaîna Ron, pas rassuré.  
Soudain, Hermione et ses amis virent une troupe d'élèves affolée courant à toute vitesse vers l'avant du train en passant devant leur compartiment. Lee Jordan, qui faisait parti de l'attroupement, vit les trois amis figés sur leur siège et s'arrêta essoufflé devant leur cabine et ouvrit la porte vitrée. Ils n'avaient pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Le... le... c'est... Pou... Poudlard, dit-il en bégayant.  
\- Poudlard ? Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, inquiets. Lee, que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?  
\- R..Rogue.  
Soudain, un son assourdissant tel celui d'une corne brume se fit entendre dans tout le train, jusqu'à le faire trembler, ne laissant Lee finir sa phrase. Apeuré, il couru rejoindre les autres à l'avant du train. Hermione se leva de son siège puis passa sa tête par la porte de son compartiment pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle ne voyait plus personne, comme si le train était vide. Elle sortit de sa cabine puis alla vérifier les autres compartiments. Elle se mit à courir et à zigzaguer de cabines en cabines, inquiète. Ron l'appela de loin, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait mais elle courait toujours vers l'avant du Poudlard Express, sans répondre.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet, étant toujours dans le compartiment 14 et reconnurent immédiatement la voix d'Hermione. Ils sortirent en trombe et coururent jusqu'à l'avant du train où ils firent stoppés net à la vue d'Hermione, piégée dans les bras d'un Mangemort, ainsi que nombreux de leur amis, sur la voie ferrée.  
\- Hermione ! Ron et Harry essayèrent de descendre du train pour sauver leur amie mais Harry tomba sur les genoux. Sa cicatrice qu'il croyait n'avoir aucune valeur maintenant, lui faisait atrocement mal.  
Et il sut à ce moment là que le cauchemar n'était pas terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard par la Grande Porte. Seulement quelques Mangemorts tenaient Hermione, Ron et Harry piégés par un sortilège. Le reste des élèves avaient été emmenés dans les cachots souterrain de Poudlard. Arrivés, un des Mangemort qui n'était d'autre que Lucius Malefoy jeta un sort à Minerva McGonagall qui s'étendit sur le sol, le sang coulant le long de son corps inerte. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la prison d'Azkaban avait été forcée et les prisonniers qui y étaient enfermés, s'étaient échappés. Les mages noirs détruisaient tout sur leur passage en commençant par la Grande Salle dont toutes les fenêtres avaient été brisées en un seul coup de baguette, les bougies qui lévitaient au-dessus des tables, toutes éteintes. Les rires machiavéliques résonnaient dans tout le château et un frisson d'effroi caressait la nuque des trois adolescents.  
Hermione, Ron et Harry faisaient face aux Mages noirs qui ricanaient. Une silhouette se dessinait au loin, passant la Grande Porte puis prit l'apparence d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous. Harry recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit Rogue pointer sa baguette sur eux.  
\- Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter et ses amis ? dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant. J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici.  
Il tapotait sa baguette sur les épaules de ses serviteurs en tournant autour d'eux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cria Hermione, intimidée.  
\- Ce que je veux ? La réponse est simple et je crois que vous la connaissez tous les trois. Vous ne savez pas ? Harry Potter, bien sûr.  
Il sourit.  
\- Son sang est nécessaire pour remettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur pieds, reprit-t-il.  
\- Voldemort est mort et il le restera ! cria Harry.  
\- Tu te trompes, il est bel et bien vivant. Il est juste trop faible pour essayer de te tuer. C'est pourquoi ton sang est nécessaire à la préparation de la potion qui lui rendra sa forme humaine.  
\- Jamais, dit Ron. On ne vous laissera pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux. Vous devrez nous passer sur le corps !  
Bellatrix Lestrange était là aussi, mais était restée silencieuse jusqu'aux paroles de Ron où elle éclata de rire. C'était une sorcière dangereuse, sans aucune pitié, sans aucun remord.  
\- Vous passer sur le corps ? J'espérais que tu le demanderais, Weasley. _Duro_  
Aussitôt, Ron se changea en pierre sous les regards admiratifs des Mages noirs et des regards désemparés d'Hermione et Ron. Ils crièrent tous les deux, essayant de se libérer du sortilège qui leur empêchait de bouger mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. La haine les envahissait. Bellatrix allait faire éclater la pierre lorsque Rogue l'arrêta.  
\- Maître ? Bellatrix le regardait comme si elle attendait son autorisation.  
\- Tu briseras la pierre seulement si le garçon refuse de coopérer, ajouta t-il en changeant son angle de vue vers Harry.  
\- Est-que Harry Potter préfère voir son ami mourir ou est-ce qu'il veut nous suivre ?  
\- Ne lui faites pas de mal. J'accepte. Maintenant rendez-lui sa forme d'origine.  
\- Un pas à la fois, mon garçon. Bellatrix, met la statue dans un des cachots avec les autres, tu lui rendras sa forme normale uniquement lorsque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour.  
Elle s'exécuta et transplana avec la statue de Ron dans un des cachots du sous-sol de Poudlard. Depuis que Dumbledore était décédé, la loi qui interdisait de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avait été abolie.  
Rogue détourna le regard, satisfait du pacte qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il regarda Hermione mais elle baissa les yeux.  
\- Toi, tu resteras ici, tu suivras les cours et appliquera le nouveau règlement à la lettre. Je serai dans l'obligation de te punir si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule entorse au règlement. Sé-vère-ment.  
Rogue accentua le dernier mot. Hermione savait très bien ce qu'il signifiait : sûrement des heures d'application du sortilège Doloris.  
\- Aussi, je me dois de t'interdire de correspondre avec qui que ce soit en dehors de Poudlard, même avec Harry bien sûr, et vis-versa.  
Il se retourna et fit un geste de la main. Le Mangemort qui tenait Hermione fermement par les poignets la fit descendre les marches du château jusqu'aux cachots. Elle y voyait Neville Londubat, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood et tous ses amis. Tous se levèrent et vinrent coller leur visage blessés contre les barreaux des cellules pour voir passer la Gryffondor qui n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Le Mangemort qui tenait Hermione était Antonin Dolohov, un fidèle mage noir qui avait tué Remus Lupin. Hermione le reconnaissait sous sa cape de sorcier, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle pensait à Ron, elle voulait le sauver.  
Elle se retourna pour voir si Harry ne la suivait pas mais non.  
\- HARRY ! Mais aussitôt Dolohov la tira plus fort, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe.  
\- Tais toi petite insolente, enchaîna t-il entre ses dents, dans l'oreille d'Hermione.  
Dolohov l'emmena dans un des cachots pour le reste de la journée, pour éviter qu'elle n'aille retrouver Harry.

Au même moment, Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue et certains Mangemorts.  
\- Je dois préparer une potion qui est censé faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce monde. Elle est assez longue à préparer alors tu devras attendre pendant ces quatorze prochain jours dans les cachots du repère du Maître avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Ensuite, ton sang sera versée dans la coupe. Si par un quelconque moyen tu réussis à t'enfuir ou si tu refuses de coopérer, je serai dans l'obligation de demander à ma chère Bellatrix de faire éclater la pierre dans laquelle ton ami Mr. Weasley a été emprisonné et elle serait toute aussi ravie de s'occuper de ton amie Granger. J'en conclue que tu n'as pas le choix, Potter.  
\- Je coopérerai, répondit Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry était parti avec les Mangemorts dans la cabane hurlante où nombre des Mages noirs s'y retrouvaient, y dormaient et y faisaient des réunions. Il se trouvait là, en compagnie des personnages qui avaient tués ses proches. Harry vibrait de colère mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien tenter ; il savait qu'un seul mauvais pas et ce seraient ses amis qui disparaîtraient. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dès son entrée et tous brandirent leur baguette qui touchaient presque les cheveux d'Harry. Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur de lui, il avait déjà combattu le Mage noir en détruisant les horcruxes ; après ça, il pouvait tuer n'importe qui, croyaient-ils. Mais la vérité c'est qu'Harry voulait juste vivre tranquillement. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait voulut être une personne normale, sans pouvoirs magiques. Bellatrix fit avancer Harry loin devant elle en élevant sa baguette derrière lui et l'emmena directement dans une salle vide.

La cabane hurlante ne bénéficiait pas de lumières, ni d'un quelconque aménagement digne de ce nom. Il faisait noir, le plafond, le sol et les murs craquaient au moindre pas, au moindre déplacement et laissait échapper des nuages de poussières. Harry pouvait voir passer des araignées noires par les fissures du plafond ou dans les coins des murs et à cet instant, il eut une pensée pour Ron qui détestait ces créatures. La salle était dotée d'un grand bureau noir en bois sur lequel ne reposait qu'un parchemin : Harry se doutait de ce qu'il contenait. En face, il y avait un siège retourné vers les fenêtres aux volets fermés et aux rideaux déchirés. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était assit dessus lorsque le siège se tourna vers Harry qui eut une expression de dégoût à la vue du personnage.

\- Harry Potter, dit le personnage en sur-articulant chaque lettre.

Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, pensa Harry. Il avait toujours son nez crochu, la peau pâle, et ses cheveux longs blonds-blancs qui retombaient sur ses épaules. On ne pouvait pas se tromper, il s'agissait bien d'un Malefoy. Mais lequel ?

\- Lucius Malefoy, répondit Harry. Azkaban n'était pas assez bien pour vous ?  
\- Ne me parle pas de la sorte.  
\- Ah excusez-moi, peut-être devrais-je vous remercier ?  
\- N'oublie pas que je détiens tes chers petits camarades de classe alors à ta place je baisserais d'un ton. Il serait fort dommage qu'ils soient blessés à cause de toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? rétorqua Harry sans prendre en compte les menaces du père de Drago.  
\- Severus te l'a sûrement dit. Nous voulons ton sang pour faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.  
\- Qui va nous en empêcher ? Le Ministère de la magie est sous notre contrôle ainsi que Poudlard. Ah... pauvre Minerva.  
\- Vous êtes un horrible personnage, dit Harry avec une mine triste.  
\- Je suis peut-être horrible, Harry Potter, mais je vis. Maintenant assis-toi ; je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste cette requête. Il me semble que le lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le tien ne se soit pas tout à fait dissout et donc, tu vas nous aider à le faire renaître. Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, vois-tu, c'est plutôt une question de vie ou de mort. Ton sang est nécessaire à son renouveau alors tu attendras sagement pendant les quatorze prochains jours dans les cachots de la cabane hurlante que la potion soit terminée. Severus a dû te faire part des punitions qui s'imposeront si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Sur ce, je te laisse à ma chère Bellatrix. Pas de bêtises, Monsieur Potter.

Hermione allait recommencer sa septième année à Poudlard. Tous les élèves avaient été emmenés dans leur dortoir respectif juste après que les portes et les fenêtres aient été condamnées. Poudlard était désormais un lieu indésirable, pensa Hermione. Ce soir, avaient dit les fantômes, Rogue annoncerait à tous un discours de bienvenue ainsi qu'un renouvellement du règlement intérieur et une liste complète des nouveaux professeurs qui allaient exercer au château.  
Hermione se rendit à la Grande Salle avec Ginny qui lui racontait son voyage avec son petit-ami Dean mais elle fut absente durant le court trajet. En effet, elle pensait à Ron et à Harry qui étaient piégés entre la vie et la mort. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et n'avait jamais eut autant envie de rentrer chez elle, de quitter ce lieu.

Les deux Gryffondor arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Elles furent stupéfaites de voir à quel point l'ambiance et la décoration avaient changées : les tables qui auparavant étaient belles et bien poncées étaient devenues noires et déchiquetées, les murs étaient devenus sales et poussiéreux et les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce étaient restées éteintes et n'avaient jamais été rallumées. Tout était différent depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout était plus obscure.  
Rogue demanda le silence en claquant des mains et prit la parole.  
\- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall a décidé de partir et c'est donc moi qui ait prit sa place. Je sollicite les personnes qui ne partagent pas mon plaisir à quitter cette salle et à aller loger dans les cachots du sous-sol. Bien évidemment, personne ne sera autorisé à correspondre avec les personnes en-dehors du château, d'ailleurs ce détail est marqué en gras dans le nouveau règlement affiché dans chaque salle commune des différentes Maisons et je vais m'empresser de vous le lire.

 **Article I : Interdictions**  
 **1\. Il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique, à moins que vous ne vouliez subir d'atroces souffrances.**  
 **2\. Il est interdit de sortir de nuit de sa maison. Le couvre feu est à 19 heures.**  
 **3\. Il est interdit d'aller dans les pièces fermées car elles le sont pour une bonne raison.**  
 **4\. Il est interdit d'arriver en retard en cours.**  
 **5\. Il est interdit de correspondre avec des personnes en dehors de Poudlard.**

 **Article II : Les élèves**  
 **1\. Les élèves sont tenus de respecter toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans cette école. Ils doivent impérativement respecter les professeurs ainsi que les préfets et les consignes données. Tout élève remettant en cause leur autorité se verra sanctionné sévèrement.**  
 **2\. Les élèves doivent assister à 5 cours différents dans l'année et à leur 4ème année ils accéderons aux cours spécifiques qu'ils auront à choisir en vue de leurs examens, après avoir eu un RDV avec leur directeur de maison en ce qui concerne leur orientation professionnelle.**  
 **3\. L'uniforme est obligatoire et doit être porté par tous les élèves durant leurs heures de cours.**  
 **4\. Les élèves ont accès à leur maison grâce à un mot de passe qui leur est délivré au début de l'année.**  
 **5\. L'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs est réglementée.**

 **Article III : Les sanctions**  
 **Les punitions peuvent être données par toute autorité de Poudlard aux élèves.**  
 **Il existe plusieurs punitions possibles dont :**  
 **\- le devoir supplémentaire.**  
 **\- le travail d'utilité commune (les TUC).**  
 **\- le retrait de point.**  
 **\- l'exclusion temporaire ou définitive.**  
 **\- les sortilèges de torture.**

Rogue poursuivit son monologue avec pour public, les élèves frissonnants de peur.  
\- Je crois que tout est clair. Si vous voulez réussir vos examens, vous devrez vous surpasser et travailler très dur. Cette année promet d'être difficile. Ensuite, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Dolohov sera votre professeur des forces du mal.  
Soudain, Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle reconnaissait celui qui l'avait emmené dans les cachots le matin même, et celui qui avait tué Remus Lupin.  
\- Monsieur Carrow sera votre professeur d'art de la magie noire, et Madame Carrow, votre professeur d'étude des moldus. Augustus Rookwood sera votre professeur de métamorphose.  
Rogue continuait de parler mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle avait remarqué que l'impassible Drago Malefoy la regardait. Blaise et Goyle, eux, se moquaient d'elle. Elle ne leur prêtait plus attention et changea son regard de direction, soupirant d'un air austère.  
Rogue frappa une seule fois dans ses mains et le dîner apparut sur les longues tables noires de la Grande Salle. Au menu, des repas brûlés, des insectes, des choses qu'Hermione n'allait sûrement pas manger. Elle était assise devant ces tables, une main appuyée contre sa joue, le regard ailleurs. Ses deux meilleurs amis submergeaient ses pensées, elle essayait de réfléchir à un moyen pour les sauver tous les deux de la mort qui les menaçait mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement avec toute l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Aussitôt, aussi rapide qu'un Vif d'or, Hermione se retira de table et partit en direction de la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu'un lui barra la route.  
\- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un vous ai autorisé à quitter cette salle, Miss Granger, dit un des deux gardes qui gardait la porte.  
\- J'ignorais qu'il fallait demander la permission, répondit elle avec mépris.  
\- Et bien maintenant que vous le savez retournez à votre table, vous pourrez sortir lorsque le directeur aura donné son accord.  
Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione revint à sa place, frustrée. Elle s'étendit sur la table en bois noir et se mit à rêvasser, la tête entre ses bras. Quelques minutes passèrent puis elle entendit un sifflement, un bruit qui avait l'air de danser sur la langue d'un étranger. Elle leva la tête et vérifia autour d'elle. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur l'encadrement d'une petite porte se situant au fond de la salle, légèrement ouverte dans lequel était dressée une petite tête avec de grands cheveux blonds qui touchaient presque le sol. Hermione se retourna pour vérifier derrière elle, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle était impliquée mais l'individu lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Hermione se faufila alors sous la table, le plus discrètement possible et rampa de tout son long jusqu'à arriver devant la porte. Elle vérifiait à chaque mètre si elle n'était pas vue ou suivie puis en une demie-seconde, elle sortit en trombe de sous la longue table et fit un grand pas pour traverser la porte qui se ferma dès son entrée dans la nouvelle pièce.  
\- Luna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à table avec les autres ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu faim aujourd'hui, dit-elle, ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Harry, mais j'ai trouvé ça sur le sol du Poudlard Express et il me semble que ça lui appartient. Luna tendit à Hermione un tissu bien plié en quatre et cette dernière reconnu immédiatement la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait reçu lors de sa première année à Poudlard.  
\- Merci Luna, dit Hermione en esquissant un léger sourire.  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement ; Hermione eut juste le temps de mettre la cape dans son sac ensorcelé puis esquissa une figure de peur et d'étonnement :  
« L'année commence plutôt bien » , pensa Hermione avec une note ironique.


End file.
